<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】狂躁 楔子 by whisper60621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528486">【利艾】狂躁 楔子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper60621/pseuds/whisper60621'>whisper60621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper60621/pseuds/whisper60621</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利艾】狂躁 楔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狂躁˙Insane   写在最前的食用说明</p><p> </p><p>*哨兵向导<br/>
*OOC<br/>
*年龄调整，兵长27，艾伦15<br/>
*军阶借用东京喰种: 特等&gt;准特等&gt;上等&gt;一等&gt;二等&gt;三等<br/>
*特等才能有自己的专用武器<br/>
*精神屏障哨兵可藉后天学习直接持有<br/>
*两次觉醒设定，觉醒可能有附加能力，能够达到二次觉醒的哨兵和向导极少<br/>
*未来世界观，资源缺乏，各塔相互争夺，当然也会有结盟<br/>
*设定未完，慢慢补充中……<br/>
*篇幅未知，我真还没决定格局…<br/>
*缓更，不定更，写不下去时我会干脆俐落的打个END，欢迎催文与若有严重请不吝指出，我会修改又想办法硬凹新设定来补全(汗)<br/>
希干希纳是通往南方边城必经的城区</p><p> </p><p>楔子</p><p>黑色的兽撕咬开始腐败的血肉，赤眼的渡鸦垂头凝视，等待死亡蒸发野草上的腥红。</p><p>他们是猎犬，训练有素的猎犬。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>